Time Travel Mess
by Maiya Tomlinson
Summary: A few days before the Cell Games, Bulma finishes a time machine. Goku and Vegeta are to test it out by going back to when Goku was a kid, and coming back soon after, but things don't go as planned when the control pad to the time machine blows up in their faces! On hold and up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so this is my first DBZ story, and all flames will be ignored. I am accepting constructive criticism.

Summary: A few days before the Cell Games, Bulma finishes a time machine. Goku and Vegeta are to test it out by going back to when Goku was a kid, and coming back soon after, but things don't go as planned when the control pad to the time machine blows up in their faces!

* * *

Bulma was putting the last finishing touch on her new contraption. When she was finished, she capsulized it, and stood up. "There! All done!" she said proudly.

"Done with what, Woman?" her 'ever-so-sweet' husband, Vegeta, asked.

"A time machine," she replied.

"Oh, really? And what would you need one of those for? Do you really think I would lose to that green insect?" he questioned.

"No!" she exclaimed. "Well, maybe. I don't know."

Vegeta smirked. Oh, how his woman was doubtful. "Bulma," he addressed his wife, "don't worry, we will beat Cell."

"You're still going to test it out with Goku," Bulma told him.

"Seriously? I, the Prince of All Saiyans, have to test out this contraption with that third-class moron?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, and if you don't, you will be sleeping on the couch every night until the Cell Games!" she retorted.

Vegeta snorted. "Fine, but you will call Kakarot," he said stubbornly.

[A/N: Dunno what else to write, so... Timeskip!]

* * *

Goku was called and he came over with a storage capsule packed by his wife, Chi-Chi. [A/N: Just think of Gohan's trip to Namek minus the homework.]

Also, unknown to everyone, something had snuck into whatever was used to put all that stuff in. [A/N: *Evil cackle*]

"Vegeta, before you go, if anything happens, there is a blueprint of the machine in the glove compartment," Bulma said.

"Hn," replied Vegeta as he and Goku climbed into the machine. Goku waved as Vegeta pressed the start button. The machine lifted off into the air and disappeared before Bulma's eyes.

* * *

A pink energy was surrounding young Goku.

"Darkness explode!" a man with dark blue skin, horns, and wings kept chanting. He was the Devilman, Goku's opponent.

"Think happy thoughts!" a younger Master Roshi shouted to Goku.

Goku kept looking at the pink energy as it slowly disappeared.

The Devilman gasped in shock. He was shaking all over.

"Wow, can you make a color besides pink?" Goku asked.

In the viewing dock, everyone had surprised looks on their faces. "I-I don't get it," Bulma said as the rank sludge continued to bubble.

Goku backflipped to the beginning of his tongue, and he made a massive leap to the end of it. He started warming up. He cracked his neck and asked, "Are you ready to start now?"

"This kid is not normal," the Devilman said to himself. "I give up!" he told Baba and ran.

[A/N: Time to get this party started! :D]

There was a faint shout of "Kakarot, you bumbling idiot!" and everyone turned their heads to Baba who just shrugged.

"What did I do?" another voice, probably 'Kakarot', asked.

"You blew up the control pad on the time machine you idiot!" the first voice replied.

_Time machine?_ Bulma thought. "Let's go see what this is about," she told everyone as she ran towards the door.

When everyone was outside where the two men were verbally fighting, they hid behind a concrete column.

"Can it be fixed, Vegeta?" asked 'Kakarot'. 'Kakarot' was a tall man with blonde gravity-defying hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a orange and blue gi.

"No, you moron! We would have to find the woman for that!" Vegeta replied. Vegeta was a short man with black-flame hair and onyx eyes. He was wearing a blue spandex with white gloves and boots.

"Well, we are at Baba's place, maybe we could take part at that tournment thing like I did when I was a kid," 'Kakarot' said.

"These guys seem strong," Goku whispered.

"Strong? They are invincible!" Master Roshi exclaimed quietly, accidently spiking his energy which was usually pretty low.

"Kakarot, we have company," Vegeta stated, smirking and looking at the concrete column.

"Yeah, I can sense them now since Master Roshi spiked his energy," 'Kakarot' said.

"You can sense energy?" Master Roshi exclaimed, coming out, completly ignoring the fact 'Kakarot' knew his name. Goku followed him and so did Krillen.

"Of course, old man!" exclaimed Vegeta.

"Hey, that wasn't nice!" exclaimed Goku.

"Vegeta isn't nice," 'Kakarot' said.

"What was that, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked angrily.

"Nothing!" 'Kakarot' said, waving his hands in front of him.

"Right," Vegeta said sarcasticlly. "Kakarot, are you going to power down from Super Saiyan?"

"Oh, yeah!" 'Kakarot' remembered, powering down.

Everyone gasped at 'Kakarot's' hairstyle for it was exactly like Goku's!

* * *

R&R

-Son Crystal


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm going to call the adult Goku Mirai from now on.

Summary: A few days before the Cell Games, Bulma finishes a time machine. Goku and Vegeta are to test it out by going back to when Goku was a kid, and coming back soon after, but things don't go as planned when the control pad to the time machine blows up in their faces!

* * *

**_Last Time:_**

**_Everyone gasped at 'Kakarot's' hairstyle for it was exactly like Goku's!_**

* * *

Bulma was shocked to say the least. "How?"

"How what?" Mirai asked dumbly.

"I think the Woman means 'How is your hair like baby Kakarot's?'" Vegeta chuckled._ This'll screw up this timeline for sure, but it's not my problem._

"I'm not Kakarot, I'm Goku!" Goku exclaimed childishly, pointing to himself.

"Ugh, again with that stupid earthling name!" Vegeta said quietly, but enough for everyone to hear him.

"What does he mean by 'earthling' I wonder," Bulma whispered to Master Roshi so quietly none of the humans heard her except for the Turtle Hermit.

"There is no thing such as an alien, so I think that this guy is insane," Master Roshi replied.

By now Vegeta was getting very angry at the humans' stupidity. "I am not insane! How dare you insult the Prince of All Saiyans!" he yelled.

"What's a Saiyan?" Goku asked.

"You," Vegeta chuckled.

"Me?" asked Mirai and Goku at the same time.

"No, Kakarot, I mean the baby Kakarot," Vegeta said to Mirai.

"Okay, so what's the deal with this 'Baby Kakawhatever' stuff?" Bulma asked.

"Kakarot is his saiyan name," Vegeta said pointing to Goku. "While Goku is his earthling name, same with this Kakarot," he pointed to Mirai.

"You mean that guy and I have the same name?" asked Goku, pointing to Mirai.

"No, you two are the same person, Brat," Vegeta told Goku.

Everyone gasped at Vegeta's words. [A/N: Idiots. XD]

However, Mirai was not pleased. "Vegeta! You shouldn't be saying things like that! Do you know much that's going to mess up this timeline?" he scolded.

"Does it look like I care, Kakarot?" Vegeta scoffed.

Bulma wrapped her arms around Mirai. "Wow, Goku, you got buff," she said.

Mirai laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

Vegeta was very angry. "Kakarot," he said dangerously which made everyone except for Mirai and Goku back up.

"Hehehe, nice weather?" Mirai chuckled nervously.

"When we get that blasted capsule house set up, we will bring out the GR and we will spar so I can beat you once and for all," Vegeta said.

"If you can, Vegeta," Mirai replied.

Vegeta growled, turned Super Saiyan, and decked Mirai in the jaw.

"Hey, that wasn't nice!" Goku exclaimed.

"Shut up, Brat!" Vegeta retorted and started a full out assult on Mirai as everyone ran back behind the columns.

Mirai went Super Saiyan, and started to block the proud prince's attacks. Vegeta growled, raised his power level higher, and kneed Mirai in the stomach. Mirai spit up some saliva, and raised his power level. Mirai hit his hand on the back of Vegeta's neck, and the prince was out cold. Mirai caught him as he fell forward and flashed out of Super Saiyan. Mirai returned to normal and told everyone it was safe to come back.

"That was too fast for even my senses to follow!" Master Roshi exclaimed. "Goku, how did you do it?"

"Years of practice, Master Roshi," Mirai replied.

"How many years, exactly?" Bulma asked.

"How old are you?" Mirai asked his younger counter part.

Goku counted with his fingers. "I'm twelve, how old are you?" Goku countered kindly.

Mirai laughed. "I'm... twenty-nine," he replied, ruffling Goku's hair. Goku laughed, too.

"T-twenty-nine already?" Bulma gulped.

"Wow, Goku, you only look like you're in your early twenties, not late twenties. How is that even possible?" Krillen asked.

"Vegeta says it's a saiyan thing," Mirai replied.

"Saiyan?" Krillen asked.

"Yeah, what Vegeta told me is that saiyans are a warrior race that eliminated life on other planets for profit. A guy named Frizea made us. I was sent here to eliminate life on Earth, but I hit my head and forgot all about it," Mirai explained.

"You're an alien?" Master Roshi asked.

"And you were sent here to kill us all?" Krillen continued, looking at Goku.

"I don't wanna kill anyone!" Goku exclaimed.

"You won't, I promise," Mirai said to Goku.

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Is having a tail a saiyan thing, too?" Bulma asked.

Mirai nodded.

"And what about how you went blonde?" Master Roshi asked.

"Yep. It's called a Super Saiyan," Mirai replied.

"Cool!" exclaimed Goku.

A loud growl was heard throughout the group. Mirai scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly. "I guess it's lunch time," he said.

Goku's stomach growled too. "Food!" he exclaimed happily.

"I'll get the house," Mirai said, taking out the capsule.

Mirai threw it, and there was a bang and a cloud of smoke. When the somke cleared, a simple white house stood in it's place. Right away there was a loud banging and a child's shouts of "Get me out of here!" were heard.

Mirai's eyes widened as he recognized the voice. "Gohan!" Mirai shouted as he ran towards the house. When he got to the door, he rummaged through his pocket for the key to the capsule house.

"Who's Gohan?" Krillen wondered aloud.

Bulma shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe Goku's friend?" Yamcha suggested.

Mirai unlocked the door and standing in the doorframe was a small child with golden, spiky hair and scared, teal eyes wearing a purple fighting gi.

"Daddy!" the child cried and he hugged Mirai. "It was so dark and scary in there!"

Mirai rubbed the child's hair. "Hush, Gohan, it's okay. You're safe now, Son."

* * *

Cliffy! XD I'm so evil.

What will be the young Z-fighters' reactions to young Gohan? Find out next time on Time Travel Mess!

R&R

-Son Crystal


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: [Really important for artists!] I am hosting a drawing contest. The picture for you to draw is my OC, Maiya. She has Vegeta's black SS4 hair, Goku's eyes, and Vegeta's nose and mouth, and she usually wears the Gi that Vegeta wears at the WMAT in the Buu saga but it's orange. The gloves are the same. She is the same height as Vegeta._**

**_If you put your entry on DeviantART, title the picture; Son Maiya Option A, or Son Maiya Option B._**

**_Option A: Has to have Maiya alone._**

**_Option B: Basically a MaiyaxMirai picture. [Long-haired Mirai Trunks.]_**

Summary: A few days before the Cell Games, Bulma finishes a time machine. Goku and Vegeta are to test it out by going back to when Goku was a kid, and coming back soon after, but things don't go as planned when the control pad to the time machine blows up in their faces!

PS: This chapter was written by Echo80.

* * *

**_Last Time:_**

**_Mirai unlocked the door and standing in the doorframe was a small child with golden, spiky hair and scared, teal eyes wearing a purple fighting gi._**

**_"Daddy!" the child cried and he hugged Mirai. "It was so dark and scary in there!"_**

**_Mirai rubbed the child's hair. "Hush, Gohan, it's okay. You're safe now, Son."_**

* * *

Everyone behind Gohan and Mirai was dumbfounded at the new boy in front of them, seeing Goku all grown up was something but now he had a son. "Who's that?" Goku asked as he eyed the mysterious boy.

"This is my son, Gohan," Mirai said his voice filled with excitement and surprise his son was here.

"What happened to Vegeta?" Gohan asked as he spotted Vegeta laying unconscious behind Mirai.

"He got mad and attacked me, guess I said something to make him mad," Mirai said as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

Goku was the only one of the spectators to walk forward. "So if your me from the future, and that's your son, does that make him my son?" Goku asked Mirai as he stopped short of them.

"I guess so," Mirai said as he seemed to think.

"So that's you dad?" Gohan asked as he stared at Goku.

Mirai answered by nodding his head.

"Cool, how old are you dad?" Gohan asked Goku.

A couple minutes went by before Goku realized Gohan was talking to him, "I'm twelve," Goku said once again counting with his fingers. Mirai chuckled at the face Gohan made when he found out that Goku was about his age.

"So you're almost the same age as me. How strong are you?" Gohan asked, thinking he might have a kid his age to spar with.

"Not near as strong as you guys, you're incredible," Goku replied, as he was overcome with awe.

"Awe, I was hoping I could spar someone my age," Gohan said as his was filled with sadness and uncertainty.

"Well you can still train with me, just take it easy on me," Goku said cheerfully as he jumped back to a defensive stance.

At this point in time Master Roshi stepped forward, "Do you think that is a very good idea, you know messing with time like this?"

Mirai seemed to react to that question faster than anyone, "Now that you mention it, the strength boost might make me stronger so I wouldn't die and meet King Kai. At the sound of that comment the entire gang of people from this timeline gasped.

"WAIT! I DIE?!" Goku bursted out.

"Well, you see..." Mirai began to talk sheepishly as he started to scratch the back of his neck while thinking of what he said.

"Dad dying was the thing that saved our lives when bad people came to Earth," Gohan said hoping to calm the young version of his father.

Everyone appeared to be struggling to process what just happened when they heard a familiar voice. "That wasn't fair Kakarot."

"Sorry, but you were going to destroy this place if you raised your power level any higher," Mirai chuckled, hoping to get the awakening prince calm.

"You can go higher than that!?" Master Roshi asked in shock.

"I think you have done enough messing with the past Kakarot," Vegeta started as he made his way to his feet. "You yourself said try not to tamper with the past too much."

Seconds after Vegeta finished his sentence three of the saiyans stomachs let out a mighty cry. "I guess it's lunch time," Goku, Gohan, and Mirai all said at the same time while scratching the back of their heads.

"Is that all you think about Kakarot?" Vegeta asked as he too felt his stomach growl, not near as loudly though.

"I guess he might not have changed too much," Bulma joked from beside the pillar.

"Woman, we need you to look at this infernal machine," Vegeta barked as he approached the capsule house.

"Wait are you talking to me?" Bulma asked.

"Who else here would I be talking to?" Vegeta asked in an angry manner.

"What he means is you're the one that designed the time machine so you are the only one that can fix it," Mirai said to keep Vegeta and Bulma from fighting. There was enough of that already in the future.

"Wait, I design a time machine?" Bulma asked as she looked at the machine that still had some smoke rising from it.

Before anyone could answer though, they all heard a familiar sound over the hill.

"What was that?" Bulma asked suspiciously.

"I don't know, but it sounded like the time machine when we got here," Mirai said as he looked to Vegeta, who also remembered the sound.

"It resembles the time machine to closely to be anything else," Vegeta said as he backed up Mirai's conclusion.

"So if you are already here and you broke the machine, then who could have came here?" Goku asked as he motioned to the broken time machine.

"Look," Bulma said quietly as two small figures and one large figure appeared on the overlooking hill.

"Who are they? Are they with you guys?" Goku as as he backed up slightly.

"You yourself pointed out the machine was broken, obviously they aren't with us!" Vegeta snapped at the young Goku.

"So then who are they?" Goku asked.

"Does it look like we know?" Vegeta growled causing the young boy to leap back.

One of the three looked like a young female. "What's your dad and grandpa doing here?" she asked the tall one.

The tall one shrugged.

* * *

Cliffy!

Who are these three new people? Find out next time on Time Travel Mess!

R&R

-Son Crystal


End file.
